<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Came From The Storm by OneEyedBuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455387">It Came From The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck'>OneEyedBuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Based on a Twitter Post, Child Jeon Jungkook, Demon Kim Namjoon, Gen, Jungkook accidentally summons a demon, Namjoon is kinda angry at the fact that Jungkook is a child but just brushes it off, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and Dad aren't home, a stormy day, and eating potato chips from the couch. In a child's mind, you might as well be getting just a little slice of heaven. That's what it feels like for Jungkook anyway.</p><p>The day's pace changed when a weird journal hit his window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Came From The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, before we start, happy new year's eve! I wish y'all your ideal 2021.<br/>So about the story, the Twitter post is based off a quote retweet of this picture of Namkook together. I don't have the link, but I DO have a screenshot. https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/663099198022877204/790992070541180979/bpPfo57wPI0adgSxWX8-1AKMlazbVc1L106Vk_MS5pfIs9gTihLYciG0pxLRPRBfNmHiPnORRpyYodX4ON7mZeLMFFbTCJpIqcR8.png?width=573&amp;height=580</p><p>Namjoon's weird demon speak is just him speaking in reverse, but some of the text I reversed manually so it may not be accurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad’s out of town, and Mom just left for work. Wherever <i>that</i> is…</p><p>	Jungkook sat on a couch, shoving potato chips in his mouth as bright, vivid colors flashed on the TV. The sounds of a cartoon muted the thunderstorm outside. His parents were away from home, this all feels like a dream-</p><p>	<i>THUD.</i> Something slammed against the window. Jungkook almost choked on a potato chip, he picked up the TV remote and paused the show he was watching. “What the heck was that?!” He exclaimed as he turned to the window. Jungkook jumped off the couch and gulped as he opened the door. </p><p>	No one else was outside, rain was pouring down the roof, and the wind was making the trees dance. But that was about it. Jungkook looked around the porch, right next to the window was an old looking book. The cover was made out of leather, and a purple crystal was embedded in the center. Jungkook walked over to the journal and picked it up. “Is this what hit my window?” He mumbled as he examined the cover. “This is so pretty… Who would lose something like this?” Jungkook asked himself. After staring at the cover for a while, he then made his way back inside.</p><p>	Jungkook went back to the living room and went back to sitting on the couch. He turned off the TV though, he was more interested in the journal. “Maybe I can show you to my friends at school?” He wondered, he seemed like he was asking the journal, as if it had a life of its own. “Man, Taehyung’s gonna be so jealous!” Jungkook snickered. “He’s gonna be all like, woah! Where’d you get that?” He started to talk to himself in a somewhat deeper voice. “And… and I’ll be like, oh, I just found it on the ground! I’m so lucky, right?” Jungkook replied, back in his normal voice. “I wonder what Jimin will say though… he’ll be so amazed too!” </p><p>	“Hm, have you been used before though?” Jungkook asked. “I mean, I could just erase what’s been written before. Or maybe just rip out the pages, I don’t know.” He rambled as he opened the journal to the first page, the pages were blank, but the journal seemed to pull itself away from his hands. Like it didn’t want to be held. “What the… what are you doing?” Jungkook held the journal tightly, but it kept on struggling against his grip. “Alright! You win!” He tried to drop it, but as soon as the journal left his hands, it started to dart around the room like a feral animal. </p><p>	“What? WHAT!?” Jungkook yelled out in fear, he then went behind the couch.</p><p>	He sat on the floor for what seemed like forever, there was another <i>THUD</i>, Jungkook peaked over the couch. The journal stopped flying, that was good, but it landed on the floor with open pages. “Ok so… that might be a haunted journal. I’m not gonna-” The pages were flipping by itself, Jungkook then went back into hiding. “Yeah, that’s a haunted journal.” He sighed. “I think I’m-” Something cut him off again, this time it was a whirlwind inside of his own house. </p><p>	The couch was almost about to fly in the air, the bag of potato chips suddenly scattered all of its contents around the floor. Furniture was starting to hit the walls, and any lightbulbs that were in the ceiling shattered. “Oh my god… Mom and Dad are gonna kill me…” Jungkook whimpered. “How am I gonna clean this up? How… how am I gonna explain all of this?” </p><p>	“EM SNEKAWA OHW?” A deep voice called out. Jungkook peaked over the couch yet again, he was met by… something. Someone? It was human shaped, Jungkook was sure of that.</p><p>	The someone had brown hair with black horns spiraling out of it, his hair color reminded Jungkook of dead leaves. He also had gray skin, some parts of his face look like someone tore him apart, like he was dead, his eyes were fully white. Jungkook couldn’t even look at the bottom part of his face, it was covered by a regular looking face mask, he was better off not knowing… To top all of this someone off, he wore a black trenchcoat and was freakishly tall. Like, he was about to hit the ceiling tall. </p><p>	“That’s… that’s a demon.” Jungkook mumbled to himself</p><p>	“PU EM EKOW OHW?” The demon asked. He then briefly locked eyes with Jungkook… and yet again, Jungkook went back into hiding, but the sound of stomping followed him behind the couch. “DLIHC UOY WAS I, YEH” He was now face to face with the demon. With Jungkook sitting on the floor, and the demon staring him down, thoughts started to race across Jungkook’s head. </p><p>	“What… what language are you speaking?” Jungkook asked as he trembled on the floor. With all of the fear and confusion mixing up in his head, that was the only sentence Jungkook could actually muster up saying.</p><p>	“PU EM EKAW UOY DID, UOY?” He asked as he slowly stepped toward Jungkook.</p><p>	“T-that doesn’t r-really answer my q-q-question…”</p><p>	“NO DLOH, YRROS HO.” The demon seemed a lot more… calm compared to whatever he was just saying. “Did… did you wake me up?” He asked. </p><p>	“Uh… I…” Jungkook staggered up and pointed to the journal on the floor. “I-I just found that on the ground, and then… you appeared!” </p><p>	“A… a child woke me up.” He said in disbelief. “A child woke me up… by <i>accident…</i>”</p><p>	“I’m 10 years old...!” Jungkook shyly replied.</p><p>	“Well I’m 26,000 years old, or was it 27,000 years?” The demon then shrugged. “Oh well. I kinda didn’t want to be woken up today.” He yawned. </p><p>	“How long have you been asleep then, Mr. Demon?” Jungkook asked as he looked up at the demon’s face. The demon did not look amused.</p><p>	“Let me think…” He paced around the living room, a black tail with a fluffy tip followed his steps. “I’ve been asleep for the past month. And just call me Namjoon.” He added as he turned to Jungkook. “What’s your name, by the way?”</p><p>	“It’s Jungkook.” He quietly answered, Namjoon tilted his head.</p><p>	“What an odd name... “ He mumbled, Jungkook barely heard him but he was mildly offended. “Anyway, I...” Namjoon seemed hesitant to finish his sentence. “I kind of need your help.” Jungkook was too scared to refuse. Namjoon seemed like a nice guy despite his monstrous appearance, but Jungkook still felt a bit iffy of Namjoon.</p><p>	“What’s wrong?” </p><p>	“Do you know that forest?” Namjoon pointed to the window. Jungkook ran up to it and looked to the forest that Namjoon was just talking about, it was right across the street. He <i>did</i> know about it, he even went on a trail with his friends there once. But other than that, Jungkook never really thought about the forest.</p><p>	Jungkook simply shrugged at Namjoon’s question. “Yeah, and what about it?”</p><p>	“I need your help to put that journal back.” Namjoon then gestured to the journal on the floor. Jungkook sighed in disappointment, he still wanted to show Taehyung and Jimin the journal. Even if there was a demon inside it.</p><p>	“Why can’t you just do it yourself?” Jungkook asked. “Going into the forest is… yikes.” He shuddered.</p><p>	“Jungkook, you’re the one that summoned me here.” Namjoon replied sternly. “I don’t really want to hang around your house. It just doesn’t seem very comfortable for a person like me…” He then explained. “So basically, since you brought me here, you have to be the one that brings me back.”</p><p>	So it was either go into the forest with Namjoon, or Namjoon is forced to stay here. Jungkook weighed out his options. Namjoon didn’t even like the idea of staying at his house, but Jungkook really didn’t want to go out in the storm…</p><p>	Well, something worse than a storm is having a demon inside your house.</p><p>	“Ok, I’ll go to the forest. But what’s in it for me?” </p><p>	“Oh, I never expected to owe you something already. Um…” Namjoon scratched his head. “Was your house this messy before?” Jungkook shaked his head. “Well, everything in this house will be good as new.” He said. “It will be like I’ve never even been here.”</p><p>	“That sounds like a fair deal.” Jungkook nodded. “But let's shake on it!” He added as he held his hand up. “Promise me that’s all you’re gonna do! Don’t… uh, double cross me or whatever.” Without hesitation, Namjoon took his hand and vigorously shook it. Jungkook felt like his hand was about to freeze. “Cool! Let me just get my socks though. Wait here.” Jungkook told Namjoon as he ran upstairs to his bedroom. A minute later, he was running back downstairs, this time with socks on.</p><p>	“Well, that was fast.” Namjoon commented as Jungkook put on a jacket and rain boots.</p><p>	“I just want to get this over with…” He sighed. Jungkook went over to the journal on the floor and picked it up. “So, what’s the plan? Am I just gonna follow you?”</p><p>	“I feel like that’s it.” Namjoon nodded. “But I’m gonna trust you to hold on to that journal.” </p><p>	“That’s uh… a pretty big job I have.” </p><p>	“Well you haven’t been to the forest that much, haven’t you? You’re going to need a guide. That’s also relatively important.” </p><p>	He just stood there for a bit, then grabbed his school backpack that was next to the door and sandwiched the journal in between his folders. “...Lets just go.” Jungkook mumbled as he opened the door. It was still as stormy as before. He put his hood up, closed the door behind him, and followed Namjoon off the porch.</p><p>The walk to the forest was silent, it was only across the street anyway. Even as Namjoon led the way for Jungkook, there was no conversation. The only sounds there were the sounds of Jungkook’s boots sinking into the mud, the rain that just kept on pouring down, and something rustling in the leaves every so often. </p><p>The forest was calm though. Lush plants surrounded the two, but the trees from above shaded them from any light. The current storm was kinda helping with that.</p><p>The two just kept on walking in silence until they reached a chain link fence with a KEEP OUT sign. “Oh, they blocked this path off?” Namjoon turned to Jungkook.</p><p>“Is that where we’re supposed to go?”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this before though… Do you know why they closed this area?”</p><p>Jungkook scratched his head. “I’m not too sure honestly. I remember one of my classmates said that someone went missing here, but that’s all I can think of.”</p><p>“Hm.” Namjoon said, then just jumped over the fence. </p><p>“Are you sure you wanna go there? I mean, what if the missing person thing was true?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave you here to die. We shook on it a few minutes ago, remember?” Namjoon reminded him.</p><p>“Oh yeah. You CAN’T break a handshake promise.” Jungkook proudly said, as if he made an important discovery. “Can you help me up though? I’m kinda… short.” Jungkook looked sad to admit that he was short. Namjoon held his arms over the fence, Jungkook jumped up to grab them, then he was pulled over the fence. For a few seconds, Jungkook swore he was flying. He then landed on his feet, but just barely sticked the landing. </p><p>“So… um.” Jungkook said as tightened the straps on his backpack. It’s been silent for too long, he was desperate for a conversation now. “What’s under your mask?” He looked up at Namjoon’s face, he then suddenly stopped. </p><p>“It’s nothing scary. It’s just my mouth.” Namjoon turned around and took a strap off his ear. It <i>did</i> reveal his mouth, but large fangs were sticking out of it. His lips looked like they were melting as well. The only other things that the mask was hiding were more spots on his skin that looked like someone tore Namjoon apart. Jungkook looked at his face with wide eyes. “It’s a little weird, yes, but it’s still my mouth.” Namjoon added as he put his mask back on.</p><p>“What do you eat? I mean, y-you have big f-fangs. You look like you eat a lot.” Jungkook pointed out. </p><p>“Oh! I really like deer meat!” Namjoon exclaimed. Jungkook barely knew him, but that did not feel like Namjoon at all… “Lambs are delicious as well… I like to eat meat raw. Any animal is tasty to me.”</p><p>“Raw meat? That’s kinda disgusting.” Jungkook gagged at the mere mention of it.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Raw meat is a delicacy!” </p><p>“Well, uh… I’m not sure about you. But when people like me eat stuff raw… it’s gonna mess up your health.” Jungkook tried to explain. “Like, REALLY mess it up. I think it’s basically food poisoning at that point.”</p><p>“I feel bad for the people like you then.” Namjoon patted him on the shoulder. He seemed to have genuine remorse. </p><p>“Oooook.” Jungkook smacked his lips. Well, Namjoon’s mask felt like a terrible conversation starter. What else about him was Jungkook curious about… oh!</p><p>“What about the journal?” Jungkook blurted out. “How did you fit into those pages?”</p><p>“A town tried to banish me.” Namjoon casually replied.</p><p>“B-banish?” </p><p>“It’s a long, long story… but long story short, I caused an entire town to have their crops rot. I will say that event was on purpose though.” Why… Why would someone want to do that? “The townsfolk found out that it was me that caused all of that… then put me in the notebook that’s in your backpack.” Namjoon gestured to it. “But every once in a while, someone will bring me back into this world. But I don’t wish to cause havoc anymore.” He shook his head. “I wish to relax now.” That was certainly a lot to take in, so it was back to no conversation. </p><p>
  <i>Namjoon seems pretty interesting, maybe going into the forest was a bad idea? I’d love to talk to him more, but I don’t have much to say. He even said that he doesn’t want to stay-</i>
</p><p>Something around the two was rustling the leaves even more now. “SU HTIW SI OHW?” Namjoon shouted at what felt to be nothing. “NA LAMINA? SONREP RETHONA?” Jungkook still wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he ran up to him and hid behind his legs. If he was yelling, then someone else was definitely here.</p><p>Jungkook held his breath as he looked around, maybe they both were just panicking. </p><p>Something behind Jungkook grabbed him by the foot. Before he could look down, something pulled him away from Namjoon. Jungkook couldn’t cry out for help, no thoughts were racing inside of his head. All he could do was just watch Namjoon get farther and farther away.</p><p>	He hit a bunch of trees as he was being dragged in the mud. Jungkook laid down in the mud, he looked at his legs to see a vine wrapped around his foot. It slowly unraveled itself from him though. Jungkook staggered up and scanned the new area, it was all just plants as far as the eye could see. The leaves didn’t even show anything from the sky. There was an old looking house though, all of the paint had been worn off, lots of holes could be found in the walls. Heck, there wasn’t even a door. That’s how destroyed it was.</p><p>	“Ugh, I got mud all over me…” Jungkook said in disgust. He took off his backpack and dug around inside. “The journal is still here though.” He sighed. “That’s one good thing…” He zipped it up closed and went to the abandoned house. </p><p>	“What the heck happened to you?” He looked up at it. “You probably used to look really nice, you seem like a nice house.” Jungkook then sat down on the porch. “Maybe Namjoon DID break his promise… I can’t believe he did that!” Jungkook was exasperated. “We even shook on it, then… then he just leaves me in this house!” He crossed his arms then pouted. </p><p>	“Well… no. He NEEDS me to put that journal back.” Jungkook reminded himself. “He gave me an important job, he’s probably looking for me then!” He nodded. “It’s probably gonna be awhile…” Jungkook groaned. “Maybe I could… explore this house?” He turned around and looked into the doorway, the inside looked like a dark abyss, but that didn’t stop Jungkook from getting up and strolling inside.</p><p>	As soon as Jungkook passed through the doorway, a purple glow suddenly illuminated the house. He blinked a few times, he wasn’t expecting any light in the house. “Ok, ok… what do we have here?” </p><p>	The strange glow helped Jungkook’s sight a LOT. The interior of the house was a lot more clean than the outside. White paint covered the walls, and the only thing that was one the brown floorboards was dust. Lots and lots of dust. There wasn’t any furniture, there were empty picture frames hanging on the walls, but that’s the closest thing it had to furniture. In the center of the room though, was a long hallway. “Ohhh, where does this lead to?” Jungkook was about to tip toe across the room, but a long <i>creeeeeeak</i> came from behind him. </p><p>	“I thought I lost you.” Namjoon spoke, he was standing right in the doorway. His horns were about to hit the frame.</p><p>	“And I thought I lost you too!” Jungkook shouted with joy. “I was really scared…” He tried to hide that fear with a little giggle. “So, can we get back to your trail?” </p><p>	“This house is where we are supposed to be, actually.” Namjoon told him. Jungkook looked around the purple lit room. </p><p>	“Really? Some random vine tried to drag me away.” Jungkook explained as he gestured to his leg. “That vine… took us to your destination?” Namjoon nodded.</p><p>	“This house and the area surrounding it… I like to think it has a mind of its own.” He shrugged. </p><p>	“So, uh, do I just leave the journal here?” Jungkook asked as he took off his backpack and pulled the journal out. “Like, just put it on the floor?” Namjoon shook his head, then pointed to the long hallway that Jungkook wanted to explore.</p><p>	“There’s a room for it over there.” Namjoon started to walk to the hallway without any warning. Jungkook tried to catch up to him with the journal in his hand.</p><p>	As they traveled through the hall, they passed by many rooms. Some of them seemed to try to speak to Jungkook. It was mostly hushed whispers, but they sure were there. “Are… are there other demons in this house?” Jungkook asked out of curiosity. </p><p>	“Hmmm… I don’t think so. I haven’t met anyone else here.” Namjoon answered. “If you do see someone though, please tell me! It’s quite lonely in this house.” He quietly added.</p><p>	“...Will do.” Jungkook assured. </p><p>	One really long walk later, the two arrived at a room, but it looked more like a greenhouse.  There were plants, sure, but a variety of flowers found home in this room as well. Huge windows were in the walls. There was even a fully grown tree in the center, its branches went through the ceiling.</p><p>	“And this is where we part ways.” Namjoon announced. </p><p>	“Oh, really?” </p><p>	“Yes, really.” He affirmed.</p><p>	“This room is… nice.” Jungkook wanted to say more about it, but he just… couldn’t.</p><p>	“I’m sure you can see the tree in the center.” Namjoon told him. “Put the journal on it. Then I can return to my sleep…”</p><p>	“That’s it?” Jungkook asked.</p><p>	“That’s all there is to it.” Namjoon nodded. “Of course, I’ll disappear. But there’s one thing I forgot to mention earlier… You’re gonna pass out.” </p><p>	He gasped. “I’m gonna WHAT?” </p><p>	“Pass out. I’m sorry for not saying that earlier…” Namjoon repeated. “But, you are gonna wake up back in your old home. And it’s gonna be clean, that was our promise earlier.” Jungkook felt a little relieved, but there was a tiny pain in his chest.</p><p>	“H-hey, before you go to sleep, can I talk to you again some time?” </p><p>	“Well, I can’t exactly assure you that we <i>will</i> meet again. But maybe I’ll see you on another stormy day like this one.” Namjoon gestured to a window. “So, can you put my journal back now?”</p><p>	“O-ok.” Jungkook nodded. “Um… see you later?”</p><p>	Although his mask was hiding it, Namjoon looked like he was smiling. “I’ll see you later.” </p><p>	Those words lingered in the air for a few seconds, then Jungkook walked up to the tree and put Namjoon’s journal by the roots. Namjoon left the room in a puff of smoke, but Jungkook started to feel tired. He didn’t even try to fight the urge to keep his eyes open.</p><p>	Jungkook fell to the floor, and fell asleep right on the soft dirt in Namjoon’s room.</p><p>	When Jungkook woke up, he was back in his living room. He felt a bit groggy though. The room was as same as before, no furniture flying around, his potato chips were right next to him on the couch, and the lightbulbs in the ceiling were fixed. Jungkook turned to the TV, it was still on that same cartoon he was watching earlier. Then he turned to the window, it was still windy, and it was still pouring buckets. He then looked down at his mud covered clothes, he was still wearing his jacket and rain boots. </p><p>	“MOM?” Jungkook yelled out. No response. “DAD?” Still no response. So he was still home alone...</p><p>	Jungkook hopped off the couch and went up to the front door, his backpack was sitting there on the floor. He unzipped the backpack and looked inside, Jungkook still had his folders, he still had some worksheets from school, but Namjoon’s journal? It was nowhere to be found. </p><p>	Even though he was the one that brought Namjoon back to the forest, Jungkook couldn’t believe that he was gone. He still wanted to talk to him, to just hang out… Well, it wasn’t like Namjoon was gone forever. He was still in the forest.</p><p>	Jungkook went up to the window and looked outside. “I’ll just wait for another storm like this one!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>